A self-balancing scooter is also known as a children exercise bicycle or a swing car. The main body of the self-balancing scooter is made by injection molding of polypropylene.
The self-balancing scooter structure is stable, is simply operated, is without a storage battery and transmission, and as long as one turns left and right using the steering wheel, you can drive one back and forth freely. It is an environmentally friendly green-toy. A self-balancing scooter price is reasonable, which applies to children's programs. It can be used for both single-player and multiplayer, which is good for children in order to develop study and teamwork ability. Since the balancing scooter is low to the ground, it is relatively safe. But now scooter is available in the market left and right. The intermediate shaft is connected together. This structure exists in the course of the rotation is not flexible, and when vehicle speed is too fast, it is difficult or not possible to control turning. A self-balancing scooter battery is installed on one side of the device, about the proportion of asymmetry, providing instability. The battery pack is installed in a sealed state, without ventilation, and cannot be demolished, and thus there is a safety risk.